Petit moment de tendresse
by ButTodayIsTuesdayToo
Summary: Derek est venu dormir contre Stiles. Et il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Voilà comment se passe une nuit avec nos deux compatriotes. Un simple moment de tendresse. Sterek. OS. Fluffly total, attention les yeux...


Bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis un peu une petite nouvelle, alors ne m'en voulez pas trop, je vous en supplie ._.

Tout premier OS Sterek, que je suis excitée !

Je sais bien que ce thème a été mainte et mainte fois testé, et tout aussi souvent approuvé. J'espère tout de même que cela va vous plaire... Un peu !

**ATTENTION. Ceci n'est pas un exercice.** C'est du caramel fondu, de la guimauve, ça coule entre les doigts, c'est Fluffy à en mourir. C'est sucré et collant, prenez garde...

Attention à la marche. Enjoy !

**OoOoO**

Stiles tourna lentement la page de son livre, dans un léger bruit de feuille froissée, avant de reprendre sa lecture silencieuse.

Dehors, la nuit était noire, les étoiles pétillantes. La lune n'était qu'un petit croissant blême caché par des nuages grisonnants. Le vent était calme et silencieux, tout comme la ville dans son entièreté. Certaines personnes particulièrement pessimistes auraient rétorqués que c'était juste le calme avant la tempête bien trop violente, mais Stiles aimait penser, avec un petit sourire en coin, qu'il s'agissait seulement de l'apaisement qu'apportait la nuit sans fin.

L'humain était calme, bien trop calme. Mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, malgré son hyperactivité. Quelque chose de chaud et musclé dormait paisiblement contre son torse, le visage enfouit contre sa gorge. Un nez droit reposait contre sa clavicule et un souffle presque trop chaud sortait des lèvres collées à sa peau. Si Stiles était si calme, c'était parce qu'il voulait profiter de ce moment tendre, avec son adorable loup aigri. Et surement aussi parce qu'il voulait vivre quelques heures de plus. Les crocs étaient bien trop proches de sa jugulaire, et un accident était si vite arrivé.

Derek. C'était Derek qui dormait contre lui comme un bien heureux, même si, _non_, il n'y avait aucun sourire idiot, béat et amoureux qui éclairait son visage. Le loup-garou n'était pas ce genre de personne, et ça le brun était parfaitement au courant. Le visage totalement neutre du dormeur ne vexait pas le brun. Il savait que Derek était plus du genre à agir, à montrer avec des gestes uniquement.

Un bras puissant entourait son torse, comme avec possessivité, et la main qui lui appartenait était lovée dans le creux de ses reins. L'autre main était accrochée à son haut de pyjama, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne partirait pas.

Stiles sourit et repensa un peu au passé, à leur relation, leur comportement avant et après leur mise en couple. Ses yeux passaient sur les lignes de son livre sans les lire, sans les comprendre, comme si elles étaient écrites en une obscure langue qu'il ne pouvait traduire.

Avant qu'ils ne soient un couple, Derek et lui ne pouvaient pas rester dans la même pièce plus de trente-six secondes avant que le plus petit soit plaqué contre un mur -ou contre toute autre surface plane, d'ailleurs-, avec la menace de voir sa tête séparée de son corps par un affreux coup de dents planant au dessus de lui comme une épée de Damoclès. Et malgré ça, le plus humain de deux ne perdait pas sa langue, et sortait encore des remarques bien placées, quelles soient ironiques ou véritables. Chacun insultait l'autre de son côté. Chacun se plaignait de l'autre dès qu'il y avait quelqu'un là pour les écouter.

Ce fut seulement _après_ leur mise en couple que Stiles découvrit et comprit ce qu'il se passait réellement dans la tête du grand lycan, comme dans la sienne. Il y eut des révélations des deux côtés. Derek lui apprit que s'il le plaquait souvent contre quelque chose, c'était à cause de son loup intérieur. La tension sexuelle qui régnait dans la pièce dès qu'ils étaient juste à deux réveillait l'animal en lui. En grognant, il lui avait aussi avoué que s'il était aussi brutal et méchant avec lui, c'était pour l'éloigner le plus possible. Le loup intérieur de Derek était plus sauvage en sa présence, et ça, il pouvait clairement le sentir quelques fois. Le loup-garou était un véritable animal au lit... Mais il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'aimait pas cette sauvagerie, les petites douleurs qui apparaissaient toujours après et les marques qu'il lui laissait.

Stiles sourit presque avec tendresse, alors que sa main passait doucement dans les courtes mèches noires de son amant, jusqu'à se merdre sur sa nuque qu'il choya pendant de longes minutes. Derek lâcha presque immédiatement un soupire mélangé à un grognement de contentement. Il l'avait déjà dit, c'était un vrai petit animal, et il s'en rendait compte quand ils dormaient ensemble -ou faisaient d'autres choses. Mais ils étaient ensemble, dans un lit, généralement.

L'humain repensa à combien il dut faire des pieds et des mains, avant qu'ils soient un couple; pour avoir un Derek plus doux, et à combien le lycanthrope l'avait naturellement été dès qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois.

Il y pensait comme si c'était hier. Il sentait encore la pluie qui leur tombait dessus, cruelle et implacable. Une énième dispute. Ils étaient trempés, ils avaient froids, mais ils s'en foutaient et criaient comme si ils avaient tout les deux des écouteurs dans les oreilles et qu'ils devaient se faire entendre de la Terre entière. Stiles se souvenait encore de l'odeur qu'avait Derek quand il l'avait prit par le col de son T-shirt pour le plaquer contre un arbre. Il sentait le chien mouillé à plein nez, et cela avait fait rire plus que de raison le plus jeune. Oh, il n'avait jamais regretté avoir rit du loup-garou. Tout simplement parce que ce dernier, comme pour se venger, avait violement plaquer ses lèvres trempées aux siennes.

Dans la tête du loup, Stiles allait le repousser et ça allait repartir en engueulade, mais il refusait que l'humain lui rit au nez tout ça parce qu'en tant qu'Alpha sauvage, il avait l'odeur qui allait avec, en moins fort et moins repoussant. Cet-à-dire l'odeur du poil _canin_, qui, pour lui, se mêlait très mal à l'odeur de la pluie.

Mais il ne l'avait pas repoussé, oh que non. Stiles lui avait rendu son baiser avec passion. Il s'était plaqué contre le torse puissant du loup-garou et avait passé ses mains dans les cheveux trempés pour faire durer le baiser.

Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de la maison du plus petit, et que son père était absent, parce que _Christ_, Derek n'aurait pas tenu une seconde de plus et était déjà occupé de déshabiller son humain sous la pluie, sur le pas de la porte.

Stiles avait été malade comme un chien pendant les deux semaines suivantes, mais il y avait Derek. Il était toujours là pour lui... Mais d'une manière différentes des autres, et il adorait ça.

Depuis, quasiment toutes les nuits Derek venait le rejoindre en passant par la fenêtre. Ils étaient en couple depuis quelques semaines, mais ils ne voulaient l'avouer à personne. Ils n'avaient pas peur de la réaction de leurs amis, mais ils voulaient que leur couple leur appartienne vraiment. Qu'ils soient juste à eux, sans se prendre de remarques, même innocentes ou gentilles. Même le père de l'humain n'était au courant de rien. C'était d'ailleurs bien pour ça que le lycan passait par la fenêtre et non pas par la porte.

Stiles revint petit à petit au présent et sourit un peu plus. Il sentit son loup-garou préféré se mettre à bouger contre lui, pour mieux se rouler en boule contre son torse, pour mieux le tenir contre son corps, toujours avec cette même possessivité sauvage et animale qui lui plaisait tellement. L'humain posa son livre au sol sans même retenir la page -depuis combien de temps ne lisait-il plus du tout, désintéressé complètement sur son livre ?- et bougea pour entourer le plus vieux de ses bras. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'éteindre la lumière, et ferma simplement les yeux, tombant petit à petit dans les bras de Morphée.

L'humain pensa cependant que si son amant était le plus dominant des deux, le plus sauvage, le plus barbare, la nuit, Derek était le premier à se lover contre son torse, presque en demandant des caresses. Il était certain que s'il était plus chat que chien, son homme ronronnerait tout le temps.

**OoOoO**

Alors voilà ! =) Je vous avais prévenue, caramel et guimauve était au rendez vous xD Mais j'aime bien moi, le fluffy... je suis désolée pour celles et ceux qui n'aiment pas ! Pardon !

Bref, j'attends vos impressions avec impatiente et anxiété !

Merci de m'avoir lu =)


End file.
